Never Be a Nun
by Purple Shamrock 17
Summary: Oneshot. Complete. What was Maria thinking as she walked by the lake after she returned to the villa? What was the Captain thinking as he watched her from the terrace? First SOM fic!


**Author's Note: Hello fellow SOM fans! Well, here is my contribution to the Sound of Music fanfic archive. I've been on the site for a few years now but could never think of any fanfic ideas based on the movie that I've loved since I was nine. Recently, I watched it again and ended up thinking of three different ideas. Here is one of them and I know it's not the most original but I hope you enjoy! Any and all feedback is welcome!**

Never Be a Nun

The night was absolutely still as Maria stepped out onto the terrace of the von Trapp Villa. As she strolled leisurely down the stone pathway towards the mirror-like lake, a slight breeze ruffled her dress. It was the same gauzy, sky blue dress that she had worn when the Captain had sung "Edelweiss" and when, according to the Baroness, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

So why was she wearing it now?

As if to answer, the Reverend Mother's words came back to her:

"_The love of man and a woman is holy too. You have a great capacity to love. What you must find out is how God wants you to spend your love."_

The dress represented her willingness to explore her feelings for the Captain and to prove to the Baroness that she could not be driven away completely by the fear of her fledgling love for the Captain.

But it appeared that that fledgling love could never fully soar as the Captain and Baroness were engaged. Leaving Maria, as she had been throughout much of her life, alone.

Suddenly, she found herself standing at the gate that led out to the lake. As she leaned against it, she stared out at the placid lake which was a sharp contrast to her tumultuous thoughts. She thought of the children, her life at the abbey and all that the Reverend Mother had taught her. She thought of the Captain and most of all, she thought wistfully of what her future would be if there was no Baroness and she had the choice to never be a nun…

* * *

Unbeknownst to Maria, the Captain had observed her stroll down to the lake. He had gone looking for her once the children had been put to bed to ask her why she had run away to the abbey. Her earlier answer had hardly been sufficient for his peace of mind.

Yet as soon as he walked onto the terrace and had seen her walking toward the lake, appearing so completely ease, only one thought formed in his mind.

She was absolutely exquisite. Even with the distance between them, Georg could see that she was wearing _the_ dress. The blue dress that fit her so perfectly and seemed to float around her whenever she moved. From his vantage point, Georg would have been quite content to watch her saunter about the yard, if only to admire her beauty even more.

And so he was content; until all too soon…

"There you are!" Elsa's voice exclaimed from behind him. Instantly, he straightened up at the sound of her voice and quickly adverted his gaze from the young woman by the lake to a point off in the distance.

He did not turn around at the sound of Elsa's approach. Neither did he comment on her praise of dinner except to say that it was undoubtedly the wine that had caused him to be unnaturally quiet during dinner.

He listened even less as Elsa began prattling about her ideas for his wedding present, preferring instead to discreetly return his gaze to Maria. It was only when he distantly heard Elsa mention giving him two different sized yachts, that he knew what he had to do. And had known for several weeks.

"Elsa," he began softly.

She didn't hear him. Instead, she switched her topic completely to possible honeymoon destinations. Upon hearing of a trip around the world, Georg cut in more loudly. "Elsa."

"Yes, Georg?" She asked, halting mid sentence.

At this, he reluctantly turned his complete attention to the beautiful woman beside him. Looking straight into her eyes, he said as gently as he could. "It's no use…You and I. I'm being dishonest to both of us and utterly unfair to you." He paused to gauge her reaction. Worry flickered in her eyes but the rest of her face remained calm and attentive, so he continued. "When two people talk of marriage…"

"No, don't," she interrupted suddenly. "Don't say another word, Georg, please." She gave him a small smile as she continued lightly. "There are other things I've been thinking of and as fond as I am of you. I really don't think you're the right man for me. You're, um much too independent." The smile returned but Georg knew it was merely a façade as she crumbled inside. "And, I need someone who _needs_ me desperately…or at least needs my money desperately."

He _had_ needed her desperately. At least in the beginning. She had entered his life when he had lost all will to move on. The children were of no comfort to him then as they only reminded him of their dear mother. Elsa had shown him a world full of life and happiness and it was her love that had brought the meaning back into his life. Because of this, he hoped that his crushing blow so soon after their engagement would not cause her to harbor any disdain for him.

Thankfully when she spoke next, her words were full of kind gratitude. "I've enjoyed every moment we've had together and I do thank you for that." He didn't reply to this; he knew he had already said more than enough. As such, she dropped her gaze and said in a rush. "Now, um if you'll excuse me. I'll go inside, pack my little bags and return to Vienna where I belong." Then, she raised her head and glancing off toward the lake, added. "And somewhere out there is a young lady who I think…will never be a nun." At this, she looked back at Georg with a knowing smile on her lips. Her smile only widened at his surprised look. How could she have known of his feelings for the young governess? Was it truly that obvious?

But before he could ask her either of these questions, she kissed him on the cheek and murmured. "_Auf Wiedersehen_, darling." And then she was gone leaving Georg standing alone and a little bewildered, on the terrace.

He overcame this feeling quickly enough only to have it be replaced by a slight nervousness at he was about to do. Georg went off in search of Maria, determined of his feelings for her and determined to make sure that she would never be a nun.

Instead, if her feelings for him mirrored his own (as he so hoped they did) she would become his wife.

**Author's Note: Once again, I hope you liked it and reviews would be greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
